User blog:Viriden/Portaler (Post-OC Contest)
'29/11/2016 Version' This is from a backed up version from the 29th of November. Expect features that isn't on the original post. Portaler is an original character (OC) made by alexdavid4. It was originally participated for, "BFS OC Contest". It came 4th place tied with Hedonizer. - Normal= - Battle= - Rift Form= - Rift Form (Battle)= }} |title = Daughter of The Portaler Master |firstappearance = None |allegiance = Radesultor Cemn |theme = cornandbeans - Rose (Normal Form) cornandbeans - Blaze (Rift Form) |health = 1648325 |immunities= |difficulty= 6 |skills = 10 }} Portaler Portaler is a female character wearing Navy Blue shirt with black pants. Has yellow skin, her only weapon are portals which warps hazardous stuff such as falling meteors onto her enemies or her sparring partner. Her portals appeared to be a dark ocean-like blue gate with a lighter shade outlines, and black portal frame. She can control the durability and size of her portals, the higher the durability, the more things travel through her portal, the bigger it is, the much larger the thing she wanted to appear. Each time a portal transport a thing through excluding herself, the more damaged the portal will be, then shatters into small tiny shards when used too much, may be a waste of her mana spent to summon that portal. It is used for transport to warp onto any places she wanted to go. Based on the distance of her destination, she will enter in a rift-like dimension between two portals. Travel from South Pole up to North Pole would take her around 28 minutes to arrive (also massively drains her mana due to the distance). While in the rift, she will be on her Rift Form, which is basically some kind of power up. She gains 1 more skill exclusive while on the rift. Personality Portaler is a kind, loving young woman, and very hyperactive. Shes into heroic stuff, always avoid past stuff such as the very sad scene coming up on the back story. Sometimes she does pranks, using her portals to do unbelievable things. Backstory fuck it. ill just do a cringy and short rundown. :L She was born in her own fortress. Her mother was a Portal Master, and her father was a famous inventor. She also has an unknown brother, yet she never seen him since first born. Suddenly, her fortress got attacked by two unknown Drakin Member. Asking the survivors, one Drakon member seems to use mana to buff their bodies to an abnormal rate. The other rides on some kind of spider bot that has a devastating firearm on it's under and back. Her father and mother died (edgyyyy), yet luckily Portaler escaped from her room with a little use of her portals. She seek revenge on whoever those two unknown Drakon members. Boss Information Roams around, not interested to chase down the players. When spawned, spreads her arms horizontally, then enlightening a particle effect on her hands for the rest of the round, and summons 5 portals on a star formation that very slowly rotates around her, with a health of 162,000 each portal. When a player FIRE A PROJECTILE (Balls and Arrows) towards to those 5 portals, they will be travelled to another random portal around her onto any directions depending on what the portal is facing at, converts the player's projectile to enemy projectile, meaning anyone will be damage by them or damaged by their own projectile. Each projectile warp, damages the portal, when reaches 0 health, shatters into tiny shards and deactivates the gate in the portal. She walks very slow (8 walkspeed). On Rift Form, pretty much it's like her normal form but walks a little faster and deals a little more damage. She also have changes on her attacks while on Rift Mode. Frequently warps herself around the map with her summoned portal below her. For enough time, players can also follow up. Swords and Hammers can also damage her summoned portal. Skills: Her portals in the skills below are in random size, and ALL DOES NOT HAVE DURABILITY. The bigger the portals are, the larger the attacks will be. '-Portal Deflect Indicator' After 1 minutes and 20 seconds of roaming without her 5 portals protecting her, summons 5 more but 78,890 health instead. '-Warp All Green' Warps all players by summoning a portal below to a random location. Rift: Nothing. :L '-Rift Beam Green' Summon a slightly larger portal in front of her and then fires 3 burst of blue beams onto the nearest players. Rift: Slightly larger and more range. '-Boulder Warp Yellow' Summon a large portal above her and rains 8 boulders downward. Rift: Rains 2 more boulders. '-Dimension Beam Yellow' Summon a small portal that fires a fast burst of 15 white beams. Rift: Fires 3 more bursts. Also more range. '-Rift Breaker Red' Before attack, enlights the area on what will the attack will take place for 2 seconds. Then she summons 2 large portals, up on the roof and floor, then slam the 2 portals together in a flash, creating a very large explosion. Rift: More large AoE. Also a little bit harder to see the highlighted floor. '-Meteor Warp Red' Summon a very large portal above the nearest player, then drops a crashing meteor from space from above. When impact with the floor or player, creates a large AoE. The AoE cause knockback and a burn damage overtime for 2 seconds. The further the AoE, the lesser damage it will deal to the player. Rift: The meteor now leaves a burning ground for 4 seconds. Anyone who touches the hot ground will take DoT. '-Rift Blade Red' Summons 5 portals rapidly spinning around her. Each portals will lend out a sword (slicer Galaxium Sword skin but darker blue), anyone touches the sword while it's spinning with the portals will be damaged. After 10 seconds duration, launches them on their specific 5 directions based on what the portal is facing at. Contact on a brick or a player, creates a small explosion. Rift: Summon 2 more blades. And spins a little faster. Instead of the blades launch off, they now fire upwards and air strikes onto the nearest player. Can be alerted by a highlighted floor when the blades are raining down. '-Dimension Rift Black' Only activates when she has 1/3 health left. Summons an enormous portal that has the size of the roof and floor. Extremely slow moving blue projectile will start to drop and rise for the rest of the battlefield. Will continue until the end of the fight. Rift: They're now black and white projectiles, they move faster, slightly larger and a rare occasion to move horizontally. '-Rift Manipulation BlackOnly' Rotates everyone's camera either on sideways or upside down, simulating the whole stage has been rotated, for 13 seconds. Forces the camera to go to 3rd Person, whoever is in 1st Person. Only activates when she has 1/4 health left. Rarely performs it afterwards. Conclusion Heres the models if you want it: Link to Normal Link to Rift Form Category:Blog posts